di bawah bintang-bintang
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: takano menggeret onodera, lagi, untuk pulang kantor bersamanya.


**di bawah bintang-bintang**  
sekaiichi hatsukoi © nakamura shungiku  
_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini_

.

.

.

Takano menggeret Onodera, lagi, untuk pulang kantor bersamanya.

Onodera tidak terlalu ingat mulai kapan ia merelakan dirinya diboyong kesana kemari oleh atasannya. Padahal bisa saja ia menolak ajakan dari dia atau menepis tangannya yang selalu dicengkram tanpa izin. Otonomi Takano hanya berlaku di lingkungan kantor saja, pikir Onodera. Di luar kantor, Takano tidak punya hak untuk menguasainya.

(Lagipula, mengapa pula Takano _harus selalu_ mencengkram tangannya? Seakan-akan yang dicengkram mau kabur saja).

Berjalan menuju area parkir, mata hijau Onodera bertemu pandang dengan kilau perak mobil Nassin milik kepala editor _Emerald_. Kelas _sports car_. Yang selalu terlihat bersih tanpa cacat. Onodera tidak mengerti mengapa Takano memiliki mobil mewah yang bahkan jarang sekali dia pakai. Di tengah kondisi ekonomi nasional yang stagnan ini, rasanya hanya buang-buang uang saja.

Alarm mobil berbunyi, tanda mobil sudah dibuka kuncinya. Takano masuk, Onodera masuk. Kunci mobil masuk ke lubangnya, mesin mobil mengumumkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Akhirnya mobil sedan itu keluar dari tanah Marukawa, menuju jalan publik.

Harum parfum kopi samar-samar tercium oleh olfaktori Onodera. Ekor matanya menangkap kantong kopi yang digantung di tuas transmisi.

Tema lagu mobil Takano selalu musik jazz, rupanya. Terkadang _chill music_ atau _modern classical music_. Tapi lebih seringnya jazz. Hanya saja, jazz yang sering berseliweran di dalam mobil ini mengingatkan Onodera pada—

"Ini 'kan sering disetel di Marimo," gumam Onodera pada dirinya sendiri.

Takano, yang tidak menyangka teman satu mobilnya akan buka suara, menoleh ke arah Onodera.

"Aku koleksi lagu-lagu yang selalu disetel di sana," balas Takano. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan.

Onodera hanya diam.

Takano pun juga membisu.

Hanya radio saja yang membunyikan suaranya. Tembang saksofon mengalun halus menemani mereka berdua.

"_Smooth jazz_."

Telinga Takano menunjukkan atensi, "Apa?"

"_Smooth jazz_," ulang Onodera. "Jazz untuk orang yang tidak suka jazz, katanya."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kanal berita anti mainstream di Yutab."

"Heh," kekeh Takano. Terhibur dengan penjelasan singkat Onodera. "Nama kanalnya apa?"

"Vooxx."

"Hm? Bukannya itu salah satu nama perusahaan media progresif di Amerika sana, ya?"

"Iya, tapi dia juga buka kanal di Yutab."

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu."

"Itu karena Vooxx buat videonya untuk pendengar bahasa Inggris," Onodera tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja mereka punya topik pembicaraan. Semua ini dimulai karena Onodera tidak tahan diam saja di dalam mobil.

"Oh, bahasa Inggris, ya…" suara Takano mengecil.

Mobil Takano melambatkan jalan. Rupanya mereka kena macet. Sialan.

Alunan kontrabas yang berdendang kini berduet oleh teriakan klakson dari sesama pengguna jalan. Onodera memperhatikan gestur tubuh bosnya. Takano terlihat tenang di tengah kemacetan. Mungkin karena posisinya sedang menuju ke peraduan.

Mobil di belakang mereka mendadak membunyikan klakson kencang sekali, membuat Onodera melompat di atas kursi. Berdecak kesal, Onodera mengomel singkat. "Apa bisa dia sabar sedikit saja?! Yang terjebak macet bukan cuma dia, tahu! Menyebalkan."

"Santai, Onodera. Orang seperti itu tandanya tidak bisa menikmati hidup. Atau tidak perhatian pada lingkungan sekitar," kata Takano bijak. Kedua tangannya tak lepas dari kemudi mobil.

"Hmph," dengus Onodera, tak menyangka bahwa dirinya satu suara dengan opini Takano. Ia menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali seperti anak kecil. Tidak menyadari kehadiran senyum kecil Takano, yang mendapatkan hiburan dari gestur kekanak-kanakan dari Onodera.

Sekian menit berlalu. Mobil sedan Nassin ini akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan naik KRL, sebenarnya perjalanan menggunakan mobil ini agak lebih memakan waktu. Karena jalur mobil dari rumah ke kantor arahnya memutar, tidak seperti jalur kereta yang cenderung memotong. Sudah waktunya lebih lama, lebih boros bensin pula. Onodera masih gagal paham.

_Mengapa Takano-san beli mobil kalau ujung-ujungnya jarang dipakai juga, _benak Onodera gatal untuk bertanya. Namun bibirnya tetap mengerat kencang. Menolak untuk memperpanjang percakapan santai mereka.

_Tentu saja karena Takano-san mampu! Dia 'kan kepala editor _Emerald. _Pasti uangnya banyak. Mau dipakai untuk apa 'kan terserah dia. Mau beli mobil, perhiasan, rumah pun dia juga bisa. Apalagi beberapa tahun ini Takano-san juga banyak memenangkan penghargaan. Pasti dapat bonus yang banyak juga, _sungut Onodera berapi-api dalam hati. Mulutnya tanpa sadar agak maju. Kedua alisnya menyatu begitu dalam, sedalam pemikiran si empunya. Kepalanya juga ikut naik-turun, mengikuti intonasi sungutannya yang penuh gejolak.

Dibalik kungkungan bingkai hitam, sepasang mata coklat keemasan berkilau-kilau mengagumi itu semua.

(Dan Onodera sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu.)

"Eh?"

Mata hijau zamrud mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Setelah sekian meter tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Onodera tidak sadar kalau mobilnya sudah memarkirkan diri di parkiran kompleks apartemen mereka.

Baiklah. Saatnya kabur.

Dengan gesit Onodera membuka sabuk pengaman. Sambil mengecek dalam hati ada barang yang tertinggal atau tidak.

Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?

Baik.

AYO SEGERA KELUAR DARI MOBIL.

"Onodera."

Dalam dan tanpa kompromi, Takano memanggil.

Badan yang dipanggil sudah setengah di dalam setengah di luar.

"Apa lagi, Takano-san?" Onodera jengkel. Sudahi saja deritanya ini.

"Kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Aku mau tidur," balas Onodera cepat, tanpa pikir. Dengan cepat Onodera meninggalkan kursi penumpang. Ia menutup pintu mobil. Sayangnya, Onodera menutup pintunya sedikit terlalu kencang. Bibirnya otomatis mengucap maaf.

"Kalau kau menyesal sudah membanting mobilku, seharusnya kau tebus kesalahanmu itu. Dengan tidur di apartemenku, misalnya," kata Takano, oportunis setiap saat.

"MIMPI KAMU."

Takano, layaknya titisan iblis menurut klaim rival-rivalnya, tertawa kecil.

Onodera, malu atas reaksinya yang berlebihan, memalingkan muka. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia sok akrab dengan kata 'kamu' itu? Seakan-akan ia punya tempat untuk bersikap informal dengan bosnya.

_Ingat, Ritsu, jangan sampai keceplosan. Takano-san itu bosmu. BOSMU._

Onodera mengutuk dirinya sendir berkali-kali tatkala sadar bahwa ia akan (lagi-lagi) terjebak di dalam lift bersama Takano.

Beginilah nasib punya kamar di lantai 12. Sudah lama menunggu lift, lama pula naiknya. Hebat.

Wajah Onodera setia tunduk pada pengaruh gravitasi. Alasannya karena mengantuk dan mengabaikan Takano. Takano itu iblis, maka dia ghaib. Takano itu ghaib, maka dia tidak ada.

Ternyata lift sudah sampai di tujuan.

Kaki Onodera sigap melangkah keluar dari kotak lift. Tangan kanannya langsung merogoh tas kerjanya, memulai proses pencarian kunci apartemennya. Menghentikan langkah di depan pintu bertulisan 1202, kepala Onodera mulai berdenyut-denyut oleh panik. Mana kuncinya?! Ayo cepat masuk!

"Kenapa? Hilang kuncimu?" pancing Takano. Yang mengangkat suara sudah siap sedia menancapkan kunci di lubang kunci pintu 1201.

"TIDAK," lengking Onodera. Tangannya langsung menemukan kunci kamar laknat. Langsung disambar dari kantong tas agar segera dipamerkan ke depan wajah lawan bicaranya. "Sudah dapat."

"Oh. Terus?"

Onodera kini sibuk memutar kunci pintu. "Terus apa?"

"Terus mana ucapan selamat malam untukku? Sudah menumpang mobilku, tidak pamit pula. Tidak sopan."

Tangan Onodera mencengkram erat gagang pintunya. Takut kalau ia akan melakukan suatu hal yang buruk. Misal, mencakar wajah bosnya yang putih nan tampan.

PIKIRAN MACAM APA ITU.

"Selamat malam. Takano-san. Selamat tidur nyenyak. Juga," pamit Onodera dengan ketus.

Diakhirnya acara pulang kantor itu dengan bantingan pintu 1202. Sekencang dagdigdug si empunya pintu.

Tanpa kehadiran siapapun, terutama sang pujaan hati, Takano melebarkan senyum. Merasa puas dengan misi singkatnya hari ini.

"Selamat malam juga, Ritsu. Selamat tidur nyenyak juga."


End file.
